herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jesse (Minecraft: Story Mode)
Jesse is the main protagonist of the Minecraft: Story Mode series, appearing in both the 2015 videogame Minecraft: Story Mode and its 2017 sequel Minecraft: Story Mode - Season Two. He/she is the playable character, and his/her gender and look is chosen by the player. Depending on the player's choices, Jesse can be portrayed as a generally kind, caring, and loyal friend, or as an egotistical, selfish, rude, and even greedy person who will do anything to get what he/she wants, like the Eversource. The male version is voiced by Patton Oswalt (who also played Remy from Ratatouille), and the female version is voiced by Catherine Taber (who also played Padmé Amidala from Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Lori Loud from The Loud House). Personality Jesse's personality depends entirely on the Player's choices. He/she can be a Pure Good at best or an Anti-Villain at worst. At his/her best, Jesse is willing to do anything for his/her friends, and is extremely loyal and caring towards them, even /she chooses not to show it. He/she can be polite and try to get along with whoever he/she meets. Jesse can also be generous, as shown when Axel gives the entire group cookies except for Lukas, Jesse can give him his/her cookie. Jesse can also choose to give The Eversource to the people of Sky City, as they need resources more than he/she does. He/she can also suggest that they and Cassie Rose, who was desperate to return home, share Jesse's Enchanted Flint and Steel. Jesse can either be arrogant or humble at times. He/she can also empathize with others who mistreated him/her, such as when TorqueDawg, who, moments after meeting him/her started to insult him/her and his/her friends, is killed in a trap, he/she can empathize with him. This can also be shown when Cassie Rose, who was a serial killer with a very tragic backstory, was supposedly killed in her own trap, Jesse can say that, despite the fact that she had done some terrible things, no one deserves to be trapped away from home like she was. Regardless of the player's choices however, Jesse does truly care for his/her friends, even if he/she chooses not to show it, as shown when he/she is visibly upset when Reuben dies, is shocked speechless if Aiden pushes Lukas off the edge of Sky City, is clearly horrified when his/her friends are presumably killed in the White Pumpkin's trap and when Lukas and Petra/Ivor are seemingly killed by Nell, Jesse is enraged and brutally attacks her, not knowing that they respawned. Also regardless of the player's choices, both Olivia and Axel consider Jesse as their best friend. Olivia mentions in Episode 1 that Jesse takes Reuben with him/her everywhere he/she goes, suggesting a strong bond. In Season Two, regardless of player decisions, the residents of Beacontown seem to genuinely look up to Jesse and respect him/her. Quotes Gameplay NOTE: This section is for quotes that have been added into the game, and therefore cannot be determined by the player. Player-determined (Heroic) References * . * . Navigation Category:Successful Category:Leaders Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Male Category:Female Category:Fighter Category:Archenemy Category:The Chosen One Category:Monster Slayers Category:Rivals Category:Pure Good Category:Falsely Accused Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Good Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Provoker Category:Thieves Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Protectors Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Heroic Liars Category:Mischievous Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Wrathful Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nurturer Category:Truth-Seekers Category:One-Man Army Category:Pet owners Category:Loyal Category:Adventurers Category:In Love Category:Armored Category:Honorable Category:Forgivers Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Selfless Category:Anti Hero Category:Deal Makers Category:The Hero Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Teenagers Category:Outright Category:Vigilante Category:Paragon Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Strong-Willed Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Wise Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Officials Category:Nemesis Category:Hope Bringer Category:Sophisticated Category:Strategists Category:Magic Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Traitor Category:Lethal Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Dimension Travelers